Supernatural 01X11: le réveil des Ténèbres
by hyprion38
Summary: Après avoir lutté sans relâche contre les monstres, les démons et nombre d'autres ennemis, après avoir enfin vaincu la Marque de Cain, les frères Winchester doivent maintenant faire face au retour des Ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

Dean se releva difficilement, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et par-dessus le marché, il ne parvenait pas à se lever. A côté de lui, Sam était dans le même état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sam.

\- Les ténèbres allaient vous engloutir, je vous ai sorti de là, soupira une voix féminine dans l'ombre. Quoique je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de vous laisser mourir. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

\- Eh ! protesta Dean. Montre-toi.

Aussitôt, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années sortit de l'ombre. Elle devait mesurer facilement un peu plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Ses beaux, longs et soyeux cheveux blonds ainsi que ses yeux bleu envoutants firent facilement dire aux frères Winchester que c'était une belle femme.

\- T'es qui ? demanda Dean.

\- Je m'appelle Ariel, dit-elle.

\- Chouette, fit Dean avec ironie, encore une de ses saloperies d'anges. Dire que je te trouvais canon.

La blonde regarda l'ainé des Winchester d'un air mauvais.

\- Je pourrais te tuer, grinça t'elle entre ses dents. Et contrairement aux autres Archanges, je n'ai pas leur patience.

\- Les autres Archanges ? demanda Sam qui se sentit soudainement pas très à l'aise.

\- C'est exact, je suis le cinquième Archange.

\- Attends, je croyais qu'il y'en avait que quatre.

\- A vrai dire, fit Ariel, nous étions sept à l'origine mais je suis la dernière à cause de vous.

Sam se tourna vers Dean.

\- C'est possible, dit-il. D'après les recherches que j'ai pu faire, les théologiens n'ont jamais pu se mettre d'accord sur le nombre d'Archange et leurs noms. La majorité d'entre eux en ont donné quatre.

\- Les quatre que l'on connait, fit Dean, Michel, Lucifer, Raphael et Gabriel.

Sam se tourna vers Ariel.

\- Mais si tu es la cinquième, qui est le sixième et le septième ?

\- Vous les humains avez eu du mal à donner un nom au Diable, fit Ariel. La plupart du temps, vous l'appeliez Satan mais il ne s'agit que d'un mot, un adjectif, un terme hébreu désignant l'Adversaire. A vrai dire, sur les sept Archanges d'origine, trois se rebellèrent contre le Créateur et furent déchu. Lucifer était le premier et le plus puissant des trois. Si Lucifer fut assimilé au terme Satan, il n'en demeure pas moins que les deux autres Archanges déchus furent assimilés à lui également.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Dean.

\- Les Archanges Samael et Belzébuth, répondit Ariel.

\- Que sont-ils devenus ? demanda Sam.

\- Après que Michel eut vaincu Lucifer puis jeté en Enfer, ce dernier rejoint les deux autres Archanges déchus déjà vaincu. Samael et Belzébuth furent emprisonné dans des cages différentes de celle de Lucifer et s'y trouve sans doute toujours. Lorsque Lucifer fut libéré de sa prison, il aurait dû les libérer tous les deux autres mais Lucifer n'a jamais été partageur alors il les a laissé moisir dans leurs cages.

\- Sont-ils puissants ? interrogea Sam.

Ariel soupira.

\- Michel est le plus puissante d'entre nous, suivit par Lucifer, Samael, Raphael, Gabriel et enfin Belzébuth. Je suis la plus faible de sept ainsi que la plus jeune. Cependant, je suis la seule en état de vous aider.

\- Tu peux vaincre les ténèbres ? demanda Sam.

\- Non, les ténèbres sont des adversaires plus redoutable encore que la Mort ou que les léviathans. Seul Dieu peut repousser les ténèbres et peut-être les vaincre définitivement avec cinq Archanges. La dernière fois, pour sceller les ténèbres, Dieu fut aidé par Michel, Lucifer, Gabriel et Raphael. Si nous voulons vaincre les ténèbres pour de bon, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de retrouver Dieu et de réunir les sept Archanges.

\- Mais, Raphael et Gabriel sont morts et les quatre autres sont prisonniers en Enfer.

\- La faute à qui, lança dédaigneusement Ariel avec un regard noir pour les frères.

L'Archange secoua la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons retrouver Dieu. Lui seul à le pouvoir de ressusciter et de libérer mes frères. Mais pour l'instant, je vais aller remettre de l'ordre au Paradis.

\- Minute, l'interrompit Dean. Pourquoi, on ne t'a pas rencontré avant.

Ariel eut un regard triste.

\- Lorsque Lucifer s'est rebellé avec les deux autres Archanges déchus, j'ai fui le Paradis, incapable de choisir un camp.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

\- Parce que…, Ariel soupira. Lucifer était mon grand frère adoré, il a toujours pris soin de moi et Michel… je…, il était tellement important à mes yeux et il a lui aussi toujours été là pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été capable de choisir entre deux alors je me suis enfoui et je me suis caché jusqu'à maintenant.

La blonde soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais rentrer au Paradis, remettre les choses en ordre et essayer de gagner du temps.

\- Et les ténèbres ? demanda Dean.

\- L'orage est passé, vous êtes en sécurité pour l'instant. Mais faites attention, les ténèbres agissent comme des démons, ils prennent possession des gens. Et le seul moyen de les arrêter c'est une lame angélique dans le cœur.

Subitement, il y' eut un bruit d'aile et Ariel disparut. Dean grommela des jurons tout en trouvant la force de se relever suivit rapidement par Sam. Inspectant les lieux, les Winchesters découvrirent qu'ils étaient dans une vieille maison abandonnée.

\- On devrait peut-être allait voir dehors, suggéra Sam.

Une étendu aride et déserte les attendait tandis que devant eux se dressait l'Impala.

\- Ah mon bébé est intact, fit Dean heureux.

L'ainé sortit alors les clés dans sa poche, ouvrit la portière et prit le volant.

\- Direction le QG des Hommes de Lettre, on rentre à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à yakusokuyumi de son commentaire. Pour répondre en partie à ton commentaire, il ne s'agissait ici que du premier chapitre du premier épisode. Il y'a encore de la marge. Cependant, j'ai mon idée sur qui est Dieu dans Supernatural, petite indice, on l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois dont une fois dans la saison 10.

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison.

Les Winchester fouillaient le bâtiment de fond en comble à la recherche de document sur les ténèbres lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

\- Sam, Dean, j'ai des nouvelles préoccupantes.

\- Salut Cas, fit Dean.

\- Content de te voir, reprit Sam.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est ta sœur qui t'envoie ? demanda Dean.

\- Ma sœur ? interrogea Castiel.

\- Ariel, répondit Sam.

L'espace d'un instant Castiel resta interloqué.

\- Ariel est en vie ? demanda l'ange surpris.

\- Oui, répondit Sam. C'est même elle qui nous a sorti du guêpier dans lequel on était.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Castiel. Ariel fait partie des Archanges, si elle est encore en vie, nous avons une chasse de vaincre les ténèbres.

\- Eh bien figure toi que le plan de ta jolie sœur, fit Dean sarcastique, c'est de trouvé Dieu pour qu'Il réunisse les sept Archanges.

\- Pardon, fit Castiel.

Pendant ce temps, au Ciel, les anges avaient constitué une sorte de conseil afin de gouverner et organiser le Paradis. Hannah, Inias et Ingrid était assis autour d'une table ronde. Déjà, parvenir à organiser, coordonnées et faire exécuter les décisions n'étaient pas facile depuis la disparition des Archanges mais la chute puis la réouverture du Paradis avait rajouté des problèmes, sans compter qu'il n'y'avait plus d'ange supérieur ou presque et le peu qu'il restait avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient qu'on les laisse tranquille.

\- Bon, demanda Ingrid, qu'allons-nous faire en ce qui concerne les ténèbres ?

\- Je…, commença Hannah

\- Les combattre, la coupa une voix féminine.

Les trois membres du conseil se tournèrent pour voir une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- Ariel ? demanda Inias surprit.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Co…, commença Ingrid mais elle fut interrompue par un simple geste d'Ariel.

\- Entant que dernier Archange restant, je prends le commandement du Ciel, fit-elle de bout en blanc.

\- Certainement pas, fit Ingrid.

\- Le temps de notre obéissance aux Archanges est révolu, poursuivit Inias.

\- Nous sommes maitres de nos propres destins désormais, conclu Hannah.

\- Parce que vous croyez que vous avez le choix, coupa l'Archange. Je suis bien trop puissante pour vous. Votre autorité n'est reconnue que par une partie des anges, bien d'autres refusent votre autorité. Et c'est compréhensible, qui voudrait obéir à des gamins ? Preuve en est, les anges supérieurs restants ne veulent pas reconnaitre votre autorité.

\- Quand bien même as-tu raison, contra Inias, nous n'obéissons plus qu'à nous même.

Ariel soupira.

\- Dans ce cas, comment comptez-vous combattre les ténèbres ? demanda la blonde.

Un silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être rompu par l'Archange.

\- Vous ne savez pas, répondit Ariel à leur place. Parce que vous n'êtes que des petits fonctionnaires ou de simples soldats. Moi, je suis un Archange, un général et un haut fonctionnaire du Ciel. Je sais comment gérer le Paradis. Vous, non. Avec moi, le Paradis pourra s'unifier de nouveau, sans moi, vous aurez toujours de la sédition. Les anges ne sont pas faits pour gouverner mais pour obéir aux ordres. Changez votre nature et vous courrez droit à la catastrophe comme c'est le cas à l'heure actuelle.

Castiel c'était assis sur une siège, outre le fait qu'il soit ravi de savoir qu'Ariel était en vie, il n'en restait pas moins choqué par ce que venait de lui apprendre les frères. Ariel la plus jeune des Archanges venait d'apparaitre, c'était une chance inouïe. Mais d'un autre côté, cela risquait d'être problématique car les Archanges étaient des dirigeants nés, des princes, des ministres ou encore des généraux. Ariel n'allait pas rester sur Terre à attendre que les anges règlent leurs problèmes d'eux-mêmes, non, à tous les coups, elle allait remonter au Ciel pour prendre le pouvoir au Paradis, ce qui risquait de poser problème avec l'actuel ordre établie.

\- Tout va bien Castiel ? s'enquit Sam.

\- Oui, c'est juste que… le retour d'Ariel risque de perturber beaucoup de chose au Ciel.

\- Du moment qu'elle nous permet de lutter contre les Ténèbres, fit Dean, je me fou bien de savoir ce qu'elle fait.

 **Colby, Kansas**

Un jeune couple sortait du restaurant sourire aux lèvres et la jeune femme était vraiment, heureuse, son amoureux venant de la demander en mariage. Bien évidemment, la jeune femme avait crié un oui retentissant. Maintenant, ils reprenaient à pied, la route menant à leur maison située à peine deux petits kilomètres lorsque soudain deux fumées violettes apparurent devant eux. Le couple apeuré cria tandis que les fumées entraient dans leurs corps.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors déjà merci à yakusokuyumi et Djahane Winchester pour les commentaires. Alors oui Dieu c'est bien Chuck (à ce que j'ai cru comprendre moi aussi dans la série). Maintenant pour répondre à certaines questions de manière détournée (oui je ne réponds jamais directement quand il s'agit de spoil ou alors rarement) sauf si cela n'a pas d'incidence avec l'histoire.

Premier point concernant Ariel et sa situation au Paradis. La situation avec Ariel est différente de celle de Raphael sur trois choses principales : 1) Les anges sont bien plus affaiblis lorsque Ariel arrive au Paradis tandis qu'avec Raphael hormis la disparition de Michel, la Milice Céleste disposait encore de beaucoup de force et était encore en mesure de combattre. 2) Ariel n'est pas du tout comme Raphael et ne s'impose par la force qu'en ultime recours, la demoiselle ayant horreur de la violence. 3) Du temps de Raphael, les anges n'avaient pas à affronter les Ténèbres, maintenant si, et Ariel est la seule ayant les capacités de les combattre. A vous d'imaginer ce qui se passera jusqu'à ce que je mette en ligne le chapitre ou l'épisode en question.

Maintenant, Michel et Lucifer, des grands frères protecteurs, n'oublions pas que Lucifer tue Gabriel que contraint et forcé par ce dernier et il le fait à contrecœur. De même Michel est très attaché à Lucifer qu'il a élevé tout seul et ne le combat que par ce qu'il croit être une obligation envers Dieu car contrairement à Gabriel et Lucifer, Michel ne croit pas au libre arbitre (ce qui est ridicule quand on connait la série). Ariel et Michel ont un lien très spécial que l'on découvrira par la suite. Donc oui, Michel et Lucifer sont à la base des grands frères protecteurs, envers leurs cadets ou plutôt envers leurs cadets Archanges tout du moins.

Enfin, les couples, je respecterai la série. Dans SPN, les couples sont secondaires et ils le resteront. Pas de WinCest non plus.

….

Chapitre 3 : Une découverte intéressante.

Sam et Dean avait posé sur la table tous les livres parlant de près ou de loin sur les Ténèbres. Castiel pour sa part lisait un livre compilant les informations que les Hommes de Lettres possédaient sur Dieu se disant qu'il fallait tout tenter pour sauver la Terre des Ténèbres.

\- Hé regardez-moi ça, fit Dean en se saisissant de deux petits livres d'à peine une cinquantaine de pages.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil aux deux livres s'apercevant bien vite que les auteurs de ces deux livres étaient connus sur la Terre entière.

\- Attends t'es sérieux, fit Sam éberlué, Nostradamus et Da Vinci étaient des Hommes de Lettres.

\- Il semblerait, confirma Dean.

Sam s'empara du livre de Nostradamus et commença à le lire.

\- Oh bordel ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean tandis que Castiel relevait la tête de son livre pour regarder le cadet des Winchester.

\- C'est écrit en enochian.

\- Pardon ! s'exclamèrent Dean et Castiel complétement incrédule.

Sam tandis le livre à l'ange qui commença à le feuilleter.

\- D'après ce que j'en comprends, fit-il, il s'agit de sortilèges particulièrement puissant et efficace.

\- Comme ça d'après ce que tu comprends, fit Dean, tu es un ange et tu ne sais pas lire ta propre langue.

\- Dean, ce langage-là n'est pas de l'enochian courant comme le parle les anges, c'est de l'enochian ancien, le même enochian que celui des tablettes de Dieu que seul Dieu, les prophètes, les Archanges et peut-être Metatron peuvent comprendre.

Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus tandis que Castiel poursuivait.

\- Pour ma part je ne comprends que quelques mots et pour le peu que je comprends il faudrait quelqu'un de très doué en magie pour lancer ces sorts. La seule personne que je connais capable de jeter ces sorts à condition de le comprendre, c'est Rowena.

\- En parlant d'elle, fit Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'elle et Crowley sont devenus ?

\- Euh et bien… .

Début Flash-Back.

Rowena laissa un sourire mesquin apparaitre lorsqu'elle vit que le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur Castiel fonctionnait et profita de la situation pour s'enfuir en prenant avec elle le livre des damnées.

\- Castiel attends, commença Crowley, on est ami tous les deux pas vrai.

Aucune réponse, l'ange s'avança vers le démon auto-proclamé roi de l'Enfer pour le tuer. Crowley grommela une série de juron et leva la main droite propulsant Castiel en arrière et en profita pour prendre la fuite courant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait en quittant la pièce.

Castiel se releva quelques secondes après mais fort heureusement, le choc de la chute combiné à la disparition de Crowley et au fait que Castiel était un ange annula automatiquement le sort lancé par Rowena.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Les Winchester restèrent sans voix quelques secondes avant que Dean ne s'écrit.

\- Bordel mais c'est pas vrai !

Ni Castiel, ni Sam ne répondirent. Tous deux échangèrent un regard dépité, Dean était encore prompt à s'énerver facilement, sans doute des effets résiduels de la Marque de Caïn.

\- Il y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, fit Sam pour changer de sujet, comment se fait-il que Nostradamus parlait l'enochian ?

\- Il ne le parlait pas, répondit Castiel, pas plus qu'il n'était un prophète de Dieu, répondit Castiel.

\- Alors comment se fait-il qu'il pouvait écrire de l'enochian ancien.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, reprit Castiel, même si je trouve cela improbable.

\- Mais encore, l'encouragea Dean.

\- Eh bien, je pense que durant un temps, Nostradamus a dû être possédé par un Archange. Sans doute dans le but de transmettre ceci aux Hommes de Lettre, si les Archanges venaient à disparaitre.

\- Qui ? demanda Dean.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Castiel.

Soudain, le téléphone portable de Sam se mit à sonner.

\- Oui allô.

Dean et Castiel entendirent des brides de mots venant de la personne ayant émis l'appel.

\- Tu peux répéter, fit Sam, attends deux secondes, je te mets sur haut-parleur.

\- Des démons aux yeux violets sèment la terreur à Colby. J'ai tout essayé pour les éliminer mais rien y fait, ces salauds m'ont pris en chasse, j'ai besoin de votre aide les gars.

\- Tiens bon, lança Dean, on se met en route tout de suite.

\- Dépêchez-vous, je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir longtemps.

La connexion se coupa par des grésillements.

\- Ça sent pas bon, fit Dean. Et des démons aux yeux violets, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Parce qu'il s'agit des Ténèbres, répondit Castiel, on doit se dépêcher.

\- D'accord, fit Dean, Sam et moi allons y aller, toi tu restes ici et tu recherches toutes informations qui pourraient nous aider.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Castiel de contester, Dean partit au pas de course de la salle, bientôt suivit par Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui a appelé les Winchester, un chasseur de démon comme eux, je n'ai pas donné de nom parce que ce personnage était juste là pour faire avancer l'intrigue de ce premier épisode rien de plus. Il ne s'agit que d'une connaissance des Winchester que l'on verra dans ce premier épisode.

Les Winchester, une réputation merdique, ils ont quand même stoppé l'Apocalypse, vaincu les léviathans et j'en passe. Non, ils ont juste la réputation d'être maudit à force de perdre tous leurs proches.

….

Chapitre 4 : Sur la route, en direction du Kansas.

Sam et Dean avaient pris la route de Colby dans le Kansas, munis de leurs dagues angéliques, Ariel les ayant informée quelques heures plus tôt que seuls les armes angéliques pouvaient neutraliser les Ténèbres.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Ariel ? demanda alors Sam tandis que Dean conduisait.

\- Je ne sais pas Sammy, répondit Dean, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est notre meilleure chance contre les Ténèbres.

Le cadet des frères ne répondit pas. Après tout qu'y avait-il à dire. Rien, rien du tout. Les ténèbres étaient sans doute la plus grande menace que les Winchester n'avaient jamais affrontée. En fait, plus Sam y songeait, plus il se rendait compte que Dean et lui n'avait fait que causer des problèmes sur Terre et semer mort et désolation derrière eux. Bobby, Ash, Helen, Jo et bien d'autres encore étaient morts, par leurs fautes, que ce soit de manière directe ou indirecte. Ils en avaient mené des batailles mais à la vérité, jamais ils n'auraient gagné ces batailles sans le sacrifice de leurs amis et de leurs familles. A force de se battre contre le Destin ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, les Winchester n'avaient fait qu'une seule chose, faire empirer la situation, encore et encore. Avec le recul, Sam se disait que tous les malheurs qui c'étaient abattus ces dernières années sur Terre était exclusivement de leur faute. Si Dean et lui avaient accepté d'être les véhicules des Archanges, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. La guerre civile au Paradis n'aurait jamais existé, les léviathans n'auraient jamais pu sortir du Purgatoire, Frank ne serait pas mort, la chute des Anges n'aurait jamais eu lieu, Kevin et sa mère ne seraient pas morts. Et ce salaud de Metatron aurait reçu ce qu'il méritait, la mort, de la main des Archanges. Et enfin, jamais la Marque de Caïn n'aurait été brisé, jamais les Ténèbres n'aurait été libéré. Oh bien sûr, l'affrontement entre les Archanges Michel et Lucifer auraient détruits tout le continent américain, mais au fond, avec du recul et avec la situation actuelle, la destruction du continent et de ses populations n'auraient pas été cher payé en comparaison de tous les malheurs qui allaient maintenant s'abattre sur Terre et toute la Création maintenant que les Ténèbres étaient de retour. Oui au fond Sam se disait que tout était de leur faute. Et il n'avait pas tort au fond. Maintenant Dean aurait soutenu l'exact contraire, après tout c'était son rôle d'être… positif, là où Sam était réaliste, du moins était-ce le point de vue du plus jeune des deux frères.

\- Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé si on avait dit oui à Michel et Lucifer ? demanda Sam.

\- Franchement non, je ne préfère même pas y penser, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me dis que, à cause de notre refus, une série de catastrophe c'est abattu sur Terre. La Marque, la morts de tous les amis que l'on connaissait plus les membres de notre famille.

\- Sam, Sam, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. T'as perdus l'esprit.

\- Non, fit Sam, c'est juste que je me dis que si nous avions dit oui aux Archanges, tout ceci n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

\- Tu te fous de moi, explosa Dean, tu me fais le coup du complexe du survivant là ?

\- Parce que tu sais ce que c'est ? ne put s'empêcher de bouffer.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je sais ce que c'est, répliqua l'ainé vexé. Le fait est que si nous avions dit oui, presque un tiers de la planète et de la population terrestre aurait été détruite.

\- Et alors, contra Sam, les âmes des justes seraient montés au Paradis, les âmes de tous les mauvaises personnes seraient allés en Enfer et les anges auraient amené le Paradis sur Terre.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ! s'écria-t-il. Tu deviens complétement cinglé, qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prends, on a libéré les léviathans, les Ténèbres et Dieu c'est quoi d'autres, répliqua Sam. Sans nous, la Terre se porterait peut-être beaucoup mieux, lâcha Sam.

\- Ferme là, riposta Dean.

\- Pourquoi, répondit Sam, parce que j'ai raison.

\- Non parce que tu es un crétin et je pèse mes mots.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, lança Dean irrité, ferme-là jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Dean maugréa dans sa barbe quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur la route laquelle indiqué Colby à encore 100 kilomètres.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5. Pour information, ce premier épisode comptera neuf chapitres. Nous en sommes donc à peu près à la moitié.

Bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 5 : A la poursuite des Ténèbres.

Dean et Sam venaient d'arriver à Colby et la tension était palpable. D'une part parce que pour la première fois, les Winchester ne savaient que faire et d'autres parts parce que Dean n'avait toujours pas digéré les propos de Sam durant le trajet dans l'Impala.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, ils eurent la désagréable découverte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la ville. Un échange de regard suffit aux frères pour se comprendre. Cette situation ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Les frères Winchester balayèrent les environs du regard. Rien, pas un chat. Sans dire mots, Dean intima à Sam l'ordre de le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Jetant des coups d'œil par-ci par-là, les frères s'aperçurent bien vite que Colby était devenu une ville fantôme.

\- Dean, fit Sam, je la sens pas cette histoire.

\- Moi non plus Sammy, moi non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

\- On remonte dans la voiture faire un tour de la ville, on trouvera peut-être quelqu'un.

Castiel feuilleté le livre de Nostradamus tentant de le déchiffrer, sans succès. Renonçant finalement à traduire les textes, Castiel s'empara du livre de Léonard Da Vinci et commença à le lire. Le livre parlait de certaine invention de l'inventeur. Deux d'entre elles étaient des clés permettant d'accéder depuis la Terre au Paradis ou à l'Enfer et cela en étant vivant. L'ange fut surprit de cette découverte, où Da Vinci avait bien pu cacher ces clés ? Cependant en continuant de lire, Castiel tomba sur une invention qui se trouva bien plus intéressante. Une autre clé, une autre clé permettant d'ouvrir la cage de Lucifer et par extension celles de Belzébuth et Sammael sans avoir besoin de priser au préalable les 66 sceaux nécessaire à l'ouverture de la cage.

Soudain, des coups retentirent sur la porte d'entrée du QG des Hommes de Lettre. L'ange releva la tête en direction du bruit, les seuls à connaitre cet endroit hormis lui étaient les deux véhicules des deux premiers Archanges. Qui pouvait bien tambouriner ainsi à la porte. Castiel se leva, il devait en avoir le cœur net, si un ennemi avait découvert cet endroit, l'ange allait devoir l'éliminer et vite.

Arrivant devant la porte, Castiel posa une main sur la poignet tandis qu'il empoignait une arme angélique de l'autre.

\- Castiel ! s'écria la voix derrière la porte. Ouvre-moi vite, Sam et Dean sont en dangers.

Cette voix, Castiel la reconnue. Non c'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être…, c'était impossible. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Une silhouette fut visible et Castiel comprit qu'il se trouvait bel et bien face à cette personne.

\- Salut Castiel.

Dean soupira, ils allaient bientôt achever leur tour de la ville et pourtant, il n'avait vu personne, pas l'ombre d'un chat. Alors que Dean allait dire à Sam qu'ils allaient retourner au QG… .

\- Dean, arrêtes la voiture ! cria le cadet.

Aussitôt, par reflexe, Dean pila tout net, alerté par son cadet.

\- Il y'a un survivant juste là.

Les frères sortirent de la voiture et Dean passa du côté de Sam pour découvrir un homme blond de la fin de la trentaine qui leur tournait le dos. Dean le reconnut aussitôt, c'était Tyler Crossby, un chasseur et accessoirement l'homme qui avait appelé les frères à la rescousse ici. Sam attrapa doucement Tyler pour le faire basculer de leur côté.

\- Hé Ty, ça va ? demanda Sam.

La question était plutôt sensée, Tyler avait le visage en sang, une partie de son t-shirt et de son jean étaient trouées et pour clôturer le tout, des ecchymoses étaient présentes sur ses jambes, ses bras et son visage.

\- Les gars, fit Tyler d'une voix faible. Vous devez fuir, les… démons aux yeux violets sont… je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent mais rien ne fonctionne sur eux, j'ai essayé tout ce que j'avais.

Sans prendre la peine de lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas des démons mais des Ténèbres, Dean prit la parole.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Où est passé tout le monde?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Tyler. Dé…so… .

Tyler ne put finir sa phrase, ses yeux se fermèrent pour la dernière fois.

\- Il est mort, fit Dean en prenant son pou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

Dean dégaina sa lame angélique.

\- Tu le demandes, répondit l'ainé. On va retrouver ses pourritures et leurs faire la peau.

L'impala avait repris sa ronde lorsque soudain Dean s'arrêta, un restaurant à sa gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sam.

\- Sors de la voiture, fit Dean, j'ai vu quelque chose bouger dans ce restaurant.

Rapidement, les frères poussèrent la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Là, un homme et une femme aux yeux violets les attendaient sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bienvenue à vous, Dean et Sam Winchester, nous vous attendions, firent les deux possédés d'une seule et même voix macabre. Il est l'heure pour vous de mourir.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà après un moment d'absence. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

Qui a sonné à la porte du bunker ? Ah ! Ah ! Réponse au dernier chapitre de l'épisode. En tout cas avant le deuxième épisode (que je commencerais à écrire sitôt le premier terminé), pas mal de chose vont bouger. Les deux premiers épisodes seront centrés sur les Ténèbres et l'intrigue des deux premiers épisodes tournera plus ou moins sur eux avant de faire un petit break sur eux pour changer d'ennemis afin de diversifier les intrigues.

Allez pour spoiler un peu, le dernier chapitre du premier épisode verra le retour d'un personnage qui jouera un rôle important dans l'intrigue principale pour la suite de l'histoire et c'est justement la personne qui vient de « sonner » à la porte du bunker.

….

Chapitre 6 : Le début des hostilités.

Les frères Winchester se trouvaient désormais dans le restaurant sous le regard d'un homme et d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux violets. Le restaurant était de petite taille, une petite vingtaine de table étaient alignées les uns derrière les autres le long d'une grande et longue vitre. En face des tables se trouvait un bar. Du point de vue de Dean, la couleur rose et blanche des murs étaient vraiment horrible, mais il n'eut guère de temps pour faire un commentaire puisque les deux hôtes des Ténèbres s'avancèrent vers eux.

\- Sam Winchester, fit la femme, je devrais sans doute te remercier de m'avoir libéré, sans toi, je serais encore prisonniers.

\- Vous voulez dire vous, fit Dean.

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas.

\- Vous êtes deux, fit Dean.

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Non, nous sommes un, nous sommes les Ténèbres.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même entité.

\- C'est cela, répondit la femme. Même si vous parveniez à me vaincre, d'autres moi viendraient à ma place.

L'homme s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Nous sommes les Ténèbres. Baissez vos armes et rendez-vous, nous intégrerons vos corps et vos connaissances, vous vous adapterez à nos besoins. Toute résistance est inutile.

\- A temps deux secondes là, fit Dean, je rêve ou ils font du plagiat sur Star Trek.

\- Bordel, j'y crois pas, lâcha Sam qui malgré le danger devait se retenir de rire. Je savais pas que les Borgs existaient pour de vrai.

\- Je ne comprends pas, reprit l'homme aux yeux violets.

\- Cherche pas à comprendre tête de pioche, rétorqua Dean qui sortit son arme angélique.

Sam imita vite son frère, sortant sa propre arme. A la vue de ces armes, les Ténèbres grimacèrent.

\- Tu te charges du mec et moi je m'occupe de la jolie donzelle, fit Dean avec petit sourire lubrique.

Il fallait dire que l'hôte féminin des Ténèbres était plutôt canon, enfin pas autant qu'Ariel mais quand même. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pervers, lança-t-il à l'adresse de son ainé.

\- Ouais et alors, lui répondit l'intéressé.

Cette fois Sam ria légèrement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déconcentrer. Dean s'élança tenta de trancher la gorge de l'hôte féminine mais cette dernière esquiva de justesse d'un pas sur le côté avant de frapper Dean qui para à l'aide de son bras gauche puis essaya une nouvelle fois de trancher la gorge de la femme tandis que celle-ci voyant le coup venir attrapa le poignet du chasseur.

L'hôte mâle des Ténèbres avait pour sa part prit l'initiative de l'attaque et frappa Sam au visage. Ce dernier recula avant de frapper à son tour son adversaire d'un direct du droit directement dans le nez. Le craquement d'un os se fit immédiatement ressentir alors que l'hôte jeta à Sam un regard mauvais.

\- Tu vas mourir, Sam Winchester.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, le nargua Sam.

Son adversaire poussa un cri de rage et se rua sur le plus jeune des deux frères. Sam avisa d'une chaise la décolla du sol et frappa avec. Son ennemi sembla sonné l'espace de quelque seconde avant de se jeter sur Sam qui esquiva d'un bond en arrière.

Dean pour sa part se retrouva jeté contre une table, son dos heurta d'ailleurs le meuble de plein fouet. Cependant dans un réflexe il roula sur le côté et se laissa tomber. Et il fit bien car le poing de son adversaire s'abattit sur la table, la cassant tout net en deux parts égales.

\- Bon sang, j'ai eu chaud, remarqua Dean en se relevant le plus vite possible.

Rapidement Sam se positionna à côté de son frère. Tandis que l'hôte mâle rejoignait l'hôte femelle.

\- Si tu as une idée, c'est le moment, dit Dean.

\- Bah, tu vas pas me croire mais j'en ai pas, lui répondit son frère.

\- C'était censé être drôle ?

\- Bein ouais, un peu quand même.

\- Dis-moi t'as mangé un clown ce matin ? poursuivit Dean.

\- Non, répondit Sam, mais j'ai fait l'école du cirque.

\- Oh non mais je rêve, tu te fous de moi en plus.

\- Bah vu qu'on va sans doute se faire tuer aujourd'hui, j'en profite.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais un humour de merde.

\- Heu… Non.

\- Bah voilà c'est dit, Sam, tu as un humour de merde.

\- Ah bah merci, c'est sympa.

\- Mais je t'en prie.

Les Ténèbres échangèrent un regard confus, non mais à quoi ils jouaient. Rapidement profitant du fait que les Ténèbres échangent un regard, les Winchester lancèrent leurs lames sur les Ténèbres. La trajectoire, parfaite, envoyèrent les lames droit sur les têtes des hôtes mais alors que les lames allaient atteindre leurs cibles, les Ténèbres levèrent les mains, attrapant les armes en coinçant les lames entre les paumes de leurs mains avant de les laisser tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd.

\- Et merde, maugréa Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon déjà merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. En comptant ce chapitre, il en reste trois avant la fin de l'épisode. Désolé pour le retard. En contrepartie je vous offre d'un coup les trois derniers chapitres du premier épisode.

Bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise surprise.

Franchement, ces saletés de Ténèbres étaient costauds, rien absolument rien de ce qu'ils avaient affronté n'était aussi coriace, exception faite des Archanges et des léviathans.

\- Si tu as une idée de génie, c'est le moment, dit Dean à Sam.

Sam roula des yeux. Bah voyons, c'était à lui de les sortir de ce guêpier.

\- Si tu avais laissé Castiel venir avec nous, on n'en serait pas là, répliqua le plus jeune des deux frères.

\- Hé, grincha Dean.

Hannah était assise sur chaise derrière un bureau. Le retour d'Ariel avait changé bien des choses et cela en quelques heures seulement. Son retour avait immédiatement provoqué l'allégeance des anges supérieurs. En un tour de main, l'Archange avait remis le Paradis sur les rails. Il fallait dire que le ralliement des anges supérieurs à la cause de la blonde avait grandement facilité l'allégeance des anges intermédiaires et inférieurs qui avaient suivi le mouvement. Hannah était une principauté, sa principale fonction ou plutôt la principale fonction de son chœur angélique était de superviser le travail des anges et des chérubins mais son autorité sur l'armée céleste elle-même était dérisoire. C'est pourquoi Inias et Ingrid étaient là justement pour ça, pour permettre le contrôle de l'armée. Mais maintenant, Ariel venait de mettre l'armée et l'administration au pas. Cependant, il restait encore les Ténèbres et les démons à gérer car il ne faisait aucun doute que ces derniers allaient refaire parler d'eux dans les jours ou les semaines à venir.

Crowley marmonna dans sa barbe, cette traitresse, cette horrible femme qui lui servait de mère biologique allait payer et elle allait payer, très, très cher le fait d'avoir retourné Castiel et Sam contre lui sans compter qu'elle c'était enfuit avec les livres des damnées, un autre mauvaise nouvelle, sans doute même pire que la précédente. Mais peut-importe, il allait trouver Rowena, il allait la tuer… en la disséquant vivante quitte à la ressusciter au besoin. Il était le roi de l'Enfer, par Lucifer, il était hors de question qu'elle se mette encore en travers de sa route. Encore moins maintenant que les Ténèbres étaient libérés.

\- Peter, Rommel, appela le roi de l'Enfer.

Aussitôt deux démons apparurent devant Crowley.

\- Je veux que vous trouviez Rowena. Dès que vous l'aurez localisé, amenez là moi.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les frères Winchester étaient dans de sale drap. Les deux hôtes des Ténèbres les avaient jetés contre le mur, tel des sacs à patates ou plutôt comme des sacs de linges sales. Dean avait la tête qui lui tournait et Sam se massait sa nuque douloureuse. Non vraiment, se battre contre les Ténèbres n'était pas du gâteau. Bon sang dans quel guêpier c'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

\- Tu sais quoi, dit Sam, j'en viens à regretter l'époque où notre seul objectif était de nous venger du démon aux yeux jaunes.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, répondit Dean, moi aussi. Juste des démons, bordel, juste des démons et des monstres, pas d'anges, pas de Lucifer, pas de Saint Michel, pas de Léviathans et surtout pas de Ténèbres.

Dean se tut avant de reprendre.

\- Si jamais au survit à cette guerre, je te jure que je prends ma retraite. Et peu importe si il y'a encore des monstres, des anges ou des démons pour pourrir la vie de l'Humanité, après ça j'arrête.

Sam hocha la tête. Il était pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée d'accord avec son frère.

S'aidant du mur, Sam et Dean se relevèrent. Échangeant un regard, les frères se comprirent, « On tente le tout pour le tout »

D'un bond, Sam et Dean se jetèrent sur leurs cibles par-dessus le bar et les poignardèrent en plein cœur. Les Ténèbres tombèrent à la renverse, les deux frères sur eux. Sam et Dean roulèrent sur le côté, reprenant leur souffle.

\- C'était juste, souffla Sam.

Dean hocha positivement la tête, éradiquer les Ténèbres n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir. Si deux hôtes avaient été à ce point difficile à vaincre l'ainé des Winchester se dit que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte de tous les arrêter. Pire, il se surprit à penser que la Marque de Cain aurait sans doute était une bénédiction divine dans cette nouvelle guerre. Mais alors qu'ils se pensaient tirés d'affaires, les deux hôtes des Ténèbres se relevèrent rapidement et saisirent les frères par le col avant de les jeter comme des sacs contre le mur d'en face, pour la deuxième fois. Le choc fut tel que durant quelques instants, Sam et Dean en eurent le souffle coupé.


	8. Chapter 8

….

Chapitre 8 : Une aide providentielle.

Là, il était clair que les frères Winchester étaient dans de sales draps, les Ténèbres retirèrent les dagues angéliques et les jetèrent négligemment par Terre, tandis que Sam et Dean se relevèrent, une nouvelle fois, tant bien que mal.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi cette histoire, lâcha Dean pas très rassuré par la tournure des évènements.

\- Je la sens pas cette histoire, rajouta Sam.

Les Winchester se reculèrent avant de sortir tous deux leurs 9 millimètres et tirèrent jusqu'à y vider leurs chargeur, une salve de balle fusa sur les deux hôtes touchant poitrine, torse, cœur et même la tête. Leurs adversaires s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour enlever les balles de leurs corps et refermer les blessures.

\- C'est tout, commença l'homme.

\- Ainsi, les Winchester ne seraient donc pas à la hauteur de leur réputation, continua la femme.

\- C'est tellement décevant, acheva l'homme.

Dean serrait les dents. Comment se faisait-il que les armes angéliques ne leur fasse aucun effet, Ariel leur avait pourtant assuré que les armes étaient efficaces. Alors quoi Ariel c'était trompée. Peu probable. Ou alors…, Dean en frémit, ou alors Ariel était de mèche avec les Ténèbres. Auquel cas, ils étaient tous les deux perdus.

Les Ténèbres s'avancèrent vers les frères.

\- Nous sommes les Ténèbres. Baissez vos armes et rendez-vous, nous intégrerons vos corps et vos connaissances, vous vous adapterez à nos besoins. Toute résistance est inutile, dit l'homme.

\- Tu radotes mon vieux, répliqua Dean.

\- Dean, lâcha Sam entre ses dents. On est dans de sale drap, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de les énerver.

\- Nous sommes les Ténèbres. Baissez vos armes et rendez-vous, nous intégrerons vos corps et vos connaissances, vous vous adapterez à nos besoins. Toute résistance est inutile, dit l'homme avant que la femme ne répète la même chose.

Subitement, il y'eut un bruit de battement d'aile et l'instant d'après une jeune femme blonde leur tournait le dos aux Winchester se positionnant entre eux et les Ténèbres. Aussitôt les deux hôtes des Ténèbres émirent un sifflement.

\- Archange, sifflèrent-ils.

Dean fut quelque peu rassuré, Ariel venait d'apparaitre devant eux et au vue de la réaction des Ténèbres, ces derniers n'étaient pas ravis de la voir, l'ainé des Winchester comprit alors qu'Ariel était belle et bien de leur côté.

\- Ténèbres, lança-t-elle.

\- Archange, grognèrent les deux hôtes.

Les Ténèbres se mirent en garde, affronter les Winchester était une chose aisée surtout lorsque pour une raison inconnue les armes angéliques ne marchaient pas, en revanche faire face à un Archange en pleine possession de ses moyens était une autre paire de manche.

Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard, quelque peu rassuré par la tournure des évènements. Pour une fois, ils avaient de la chance. Pour une fois, ils allaient s'en sortir sans y laisser des plumes.

\- Je vous laisse le choix, fit Arie d'une voix neutre. Soit vous partez, soit je vous élimine.

Les Ténèbres échangèrent un bref regard avant de regarder Ariel en profondeur. Ils le sentirent, elle n'avait pas fait partie des quatre Archanges qui les avaient combattus à l'Aube des Temps. Pourquoi alors devraient-ils se rendre ? Un Archange était certes problématique mais cette Archange ne faisait pas parti de ceux qui les avaient vaincus puis scellé la première fois. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'elle n'avait pas la puissance de les vaincre. Fort de ce constat, les Ténèbres ricanèrent, sûr de leur victoire.

\- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de nous vaincre. Tu n'as pas fait partis de ceux qui nous ont scellé, commença l'homme.

\- Nous n'avons donc pas à te craindre, termina la femme.

Ariel leur lança un regard perçant.

\- Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas fait partie de ceux qui vous ont combattu.

Ariel prit une voix déterminée et puissante.

\- Cependant, je suis suffisamment puissante pour vous vaincre sans le moindre problème, vous n'êtes que de simple fil de Ténèbres et pas la masse, je peux aisément vous détruire.

Ariel s'avança vers les Ténèbres, prête au combat.

\- Pour la dernière fois, choisissez, la fuite ou votre anéantissement.

Les Ténèbres foudroyèrent l'Archange blonde du regard. En réponse, le regard d'Ariel se durcit, elle était prête. Cette fois, il était hors de question de fuir, elle avait fui lors de la guerre qui avait opposé les forces de Lucifer aux forces de Michel. Elle était resté à l'écart lorsque anges et démons c'étaient battus sur Terre quelques années auparavant. Elle avait été lâche, et deux de ses frères étaient morts, quatre autres emprisonnés au plus profond de l'Enfer. Mais cette fois, elle allait réparer ses erreurs et se battre. Cette fois, elle partait en guerre, plus de fuite, mais la victoire, la victoire à tout prix, peu importe les sacrifices, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie.

\- Que la lumière soit ! s'exclama Ariel.

L'Archange leva la main droite tandis qu'une puissante lumière blanche commença à briller sur sa main.

\- Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-elle aux frères qui obéirent immédiatement.

Soudain une puissante lumière blanche irradia de la main de l'Archange envahissant tout le restaurant puis disparut subitement aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Et Ariel s'en rendit aussitôt compte, les Ténèbres n'avaient pas était éradiqué, ils avaient juste étaient repoussés, loin, très loin d'ici. Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se passer.


	9. Chapter 9

Et hop le dernier chapitre de cet épisode. L' écriture du chapitre 1 de l'épisode 2 est prévu pour la semaine prochaine . Bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 9 : Remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Ariel darda son regard sur les frères Winchester. Et son regard n'était clairement pas amical, loin de là. Oh il n'était pas trop menaçant non plus, mais en colère certainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ! s'exclama l'Archange blonde.

\- Pardon ? fit Sam.

\- Je reformule, qu'avez-vous encore fait pour que les lames angéliques ne marchent pas sur les Ténèbres ?

\- Hé, s'insurgea Dean, c'est tes informations qui étaient fausses, ne vas nous mettre ça sur le dos.

\- Mes informations sont plus que bonne, riposta la blonde, normalement, les lames angéliques auraient dû dissiper les Ténèbres.

\- Par dissiper, tu veux dire tuer ? demanda Sam.

\- C'est exact, Dieu a conçu ces armes pour ça à la base. Et pire, même la lumière d'un Archange ne les a pas dissipé, juste repousser. Ma lumière aurait dû les anéantir et ça n'a fait que les repousser, alors vous allez m'expliquer quelle connerie vous avez encore fait ?

\- On a rien fait, se défendit Dean. Ce n'est pas notre faute si les Ténèbres ne peuvent être détruite.

\- Heu moi je crois que si, le coupa Sam.

Ariel lança un regard noir aux frères, qu'avaient-ils encore fais ces idiots ?

\- Explique-toi, ordonna Ariel.

\- Hé bien, commença Sam, est-ce que tuer la Mort peut avoir une incidence sur la vie et la mort ?

Cette fois, les Winchester sentirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux bleus d'Ariel devinrent d'un blanc lumineux. Les murs, le sol et le toit du bâtiment se mirent à trembler. Il était clair pour Sam et Dean qu'Ariel était très, très, très en colère.

\- Quoi ! hurla-t-elle à se briser les cordes vocales. Vous n'êtes que de sombres imbéciles, les plus gros crétins de toute la Création. Vous n'êtes pas con, non, vous êtes divinement cons, des cons divins de première catégorie. J'en ai vue des imbéciles mais à ce point-là c'est cosmique, impensable, inimaginable.

Les frères déglutirent, là pour la première fois depuis des années, ils avaient peur, vraiment peur. Jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient vu un Archange en colère, vraiment en colère. Et ils avaient l'impression qu'Ariel allaient vraiment les réduire en poussière. Et dire qu'elle était la plus faible des sept… .

\- Oh Père, grogna-t-elle, je vais les tuer !

Ariel leva la main droite et de la lumière angélique à l'état pur commença à se manifester. Les frères se regardèrent brièvement, c'était la fin.

\- Ariel attends, lança une voix masculine derrière elle.

Ariel d'un surprenant réflexe stoppa immédiatement son attaque et se retourna pour faire face à Castiel qui tenait un autre homme par le bras.

\- Castiel, fit Ariel surprise, ça faisait longtemps, petit frère.

\- O… Oui, effectivement.

\- Qui est cet homme avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est Chuck… .

\- Le prophète, fit Ariel surprise. Mais je croyais qu'il était… .

\- Mort, la coupa Chuck. Non, je me suis juste… pris un peu de vacance après l'Apocalypse.

\- Oh bravo, râla l'Archange mais quel prophète irresponsable.

\- Venant d'un Archange qui déserte son poste pendant des millénaires, contra Chuck.

\- Que… quoi, co… .

\- Tu oublis que je suis un prophète, répondit Chuck. Je sais beaucoup chose.

Dean en profita pour mater les fesses d'Ariel pendant qu'elle faisait face à Castiel et Chuck oubliant totalement que quelques secondes plutôt qu'elle était sur le point de les vaporiser.

\- Dean, susurra Sam sur un ton de reproche.

\- Dean Winchester, arrêtes immédiatement de regarder mes fesses comme l'obsédé que tu es ou je te transforme en pâté pour chien de l'Enfer, compris, menaça Ariel.

Dean devint livide sous le regard amusé de son frère cadet qui explosa de rire, même Chuck et Castiel ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vraiment pas chance pour toi Dean, lui dit Chuck avec un grand sourire. Si tu avais dit « oui » à Saint Michel, tu aurais eu toute tes chances de te faire la jolie blonde juste devant toi.

\- Quoi, mais comment… espèce de… de pervers, de quoi je me mêle, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Oh mais c'est de notoriété publique que tu en pinçais pour Michel, tu en pinces d'ailleurs toujours pour lui, reprit Chuck.

\- Hé mais c'est privé ça, occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde le prophète, lâcha Ariel, le visage rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

\- Ah humm, fit Castiel gêné par la tournure des évènements, nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça.

Chuck opina de la tête.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux ? demanda Ariel qui avait repris tout son calme.

\- Eh bien, La Mort étant mort, commença Chuck, plus personnes ne peut mourir. Et les Ténèbres ne pouvant être vaincu… .

\- Merci, je n'avais remarqué, répliqua Ariel qui avait retrouvé son mordant.

\- Ariel, pourrais-tu le laisser finir, fit Castiel, c'est un prophète.

Ariel poussa un soupir et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Un prophète, vraiment, un simple pion sur l'échiquier plutôt.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une solution, poursuivit Chuck, nous devons, faire sortir Samael de sa cage.

\- Quel génie, soupira Ariel, ça faisait justement parti de mon plan pour éradiquer les Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Mais bien sûr, enchaina Castiel en ne tenant pas compte de la dernière réplique de la blonde, Samael étant l'Archange de la Mort, cela nous permettrait sans doute de rétablir l'équilibre entre la mort et la vie.

\- Et ainsi pouvoir éliminer les Ténèbres, comprit Sam.

\- C'est exact, confirma Castiel.

Chuck sembla gêner quelques instants.

\- Mais pour libérer Samael, il va falloir ouvrir la cage de Lucifer et donc libérer Michel et Lucifer.

Les frères déglutirent, mal à l'aise. Ariel pour sa part laissa un sourire apparaitre, cela faisait des siècles qu'elle attendait de pouvoir revoir ses grands frères.

\- Castiel, fit Ariel, tu viens avec moi, nous rentrons au Paradis immédiatement.

Subitement il y'eut comme un bruit de mouvement d'ailes. Ariel et Castiel avait disparu, laissant Sam, Dean et Chuck seuls dans le restaurant. Chuck s'approcha des frères.

\- Content de vous revoir les gars, lança le prophète.

\- Heu, nous aussi, dit Sam.

\- Puisque tu es là, reprit Dean, tu vas venir avec nous, on a besoin d'un prophète pour déchiffrer de l'enochian ancien.

\- Heu les gars… , commença Chuck.

\- Pas de gars qui tiennent, trancha Dean. Tu as disparu sans laisser de trace après l'Apocalypse et maintenant tu reviens Dieu c'est comment, comme une fleur, alors tu vas venir avec nous et nous expliquer où est-ce que tu étais passés durant toutes ces années.

Chuck soupira, pour le coup, il n'avait aucun échappatoire à moins de leur raconter toute la vérité ou de s'envoler comme par magie. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait pas, les frères avaient besoin d'aide et puis c'était encore trop tôt pour leur révéler la vérité.

\- Bien allons-y, fit Chuck.


End file.
